


Special

by harushinkai



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harushinkai/pseuds/harushinkai
Summary: Haru helps Rei realise how special he is to him. Valentine's One-shot. Happy Valentine's day everyone.





	Special

_Okay so since Valentine’s Day is coming up soon, I thought I’d write something small for my OTP. This ended up being more of a friendship thing because well…these two like to do what they want._

_\--_

Today was the day that Haru was finally graduating from University. He had just completed his graduation degree in Artificial Intelligence and he had invited all of his friends to attend his ceremony. Astra, Eri, Yuujin and Ai had all come but he couldn’t see Rei and Hajime. He knew his friend didn’t like big crowds but he had hoped the other would have at least listened to his request. He had asked specifically for his friend to come two days ago.

 

_“Haru,” Rei shifted awkwardly, hands in his pockets like they always were. “I’m happy for you, really. I’ll bake you cake or something afterwards but that many people…I’m not good with that kind of stuff. If you want Hajime to come, I can send him with one of the others – “_

_“Rei-kun,” Haru interrupted him gently. “I want both of you to be there.”_

_Rei frowned a bit. “Will it really make a difference if I’m there or not? I mean, all your other friends will be there.”_

_Haru’s expression wilted for a moment before he smiled again, eyes shining with warmth. “It makes a difference to me, Rei-kun. Astra-kun, Eri-san, Yuujin and Ai-chan are all important to me of course but you’re my important friend too. I want you to come, even if it’s for a little while.”_

_Rei blinked, realizing Haru hadn’t mentioned Hajime but his cheeks flushed a bit. “Fine, I’ll come for a few minutes, show my face and then leave. Is that good enough?”_

_Haru beamed, nodding. “Yeah! That’s perfect! Thank you Rei-kun.”_

Haru felt his heart sink a little. No, Rei-kun never lied, if anything, the other was brutally too honest, to the point of offending both Astra and Eri so if he said he was going to be there, maybe he was.

 

“He’ll come, Haru,” Yuujin’s voice cut into his thoughts and Haru looked up at his best friend. “I mean, you haven’t received your graduation certificate and not everyone is here yet.”

 

Haru blinked, having not even noticed that Yuujin had come over to him. He shifted a bit. “I know he hates crowds, Yuujin but he’s my friend. I want him to be a part of my happiness.”

 

Yuujin smiled softly, wrapping an arm around his best friend. “Rei doesn’t seem the type to promise something and not fulfill it. Don’t worry ok?”

 

Haru nodded, leaning into Yuujin. That was definitely true. Rei was a person who kept to his word no matter what. His eyes lit up as his eyes fell on the person for whom he had been waiting for entering the room with Hajime, holding his hand even as the younger boy looked around curiously. This made Haru giggle a little, no matter how old Hajime got, Rei would always be a little too overprotective. Then again, given the fact that Hajime had been kidnapped as a child, he supposed he couldn’t blame Rei for being a little overbearing. Astra went over to Rei and Hajime, causing Rei to release his grip on Hajime’s hand to let him go with the other.

 

“Go on, talk to him,” Yuujin said pulling away and nudging his best friend playfully. Haru blinked a bit at him but smiled.

 

“Thanks Yuujin,” Haru said softly. Yuujin always seemed to know what he needed even without him saying. He was glad he made the decision to bring his best friend back because things would never be the same again if he wasn’t a part of his life. He was the reason Haru had chosen to study Artificial Intelligence. One day, his vision of a world where Artificial Intelligence and humans would live together in harmony would come true. He was sure of it but for now, he walked over to Rei to greet him. “Hey. I’m so glad you came.”

 

Rei gave Haru one of his rare smiles and shrugged. “I promised didn’t I?” He handed a small covered plate of cookies to him. “I baked something for you as a present.”

 

Haru reached out to take it just as Rei reached out to give it, leading their hands to brush against each other’s.

 

“Thank you, Rei-kun,” Haru said, eyes shining.

* * *

Rei had been hesitant at going to this stupid graduation party but given the way Haru had asked him – he felt as if Haru would be really upset if he didn’t come. _You’re my important friend too._ Those words had made his heart flutter and made any sort of hesitation disappear from his heart. It would make Haru’s evening even more special if he was there. The thought that someone like him could make Haru’s evening better pushed away any thoughts of awkwardness that he had felt previously. However, as he watched everyone enjoying themselves, he did feel like maybe he should go home. After all, he had kept his promise right? He didn’t need to be here anymore. He headed towards the door when a voice interrupted him.

 

“Ne Rei-kun, let’s hang out,” Haru’s soft voice spoke and Rei looked up, blinking a bit.

 

“Haru,” Rei began but Haru reached out, taking his hand causing him to flush despite himself. He was not good at physical contact but he didn’t pull away.

 

“You don’t like crowds Rei-kun, so I thought we could spend some time, just the two of us,” Haru said smiling. This caused Rei’s eyes to widen minutely, barely able to conceal what he felt inside.

 

“You’re going to ditch your own graduation party to hang out with me?” Rei asked, raising an eyebrow. It didn’t matter how long they had been friends, Haru never ceased to do things that he would never expect.

 

Haru giggled. “Don’t put it like that, Rei-kun. I’m not ditching anyone.” He squeezed Rei’s hand, causing Rei’s heart to give another flutter. “I’m just sharing my happiness with someone special to me.” He tilted his head to the side almost innocently blinking. “Is that a problem?”

 

Rei felt his cheeks flushing even more. How could he even say no to something like that? A small playful smirk came on his face. “No, I guess not.” He sighed almost fondly but he squeezed Haru’s hand back. Maybe coming to this party hadn’t been such a bad idea after all…


End file.
